Second Generation
by sapphyst
Summary: What if the fab four grew up, had kids, and their kids went to H.I.V.E? This story is exactly about that. Meet Kylie and Dexter Malpense, super geniuses that gained their place at H.I.V.E by shutting down the Pentagon. Meet Jason Fanchu, silent ninja, brother of Skylar and Natalie, who earned their place at H.I.V.E by stealing the famous Mona Lisa. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the dimly lit office. The man was bald, with dark rimmed glasses framing his head. The man at the desk was stooped over, intently focusing on his work. The bald man cleared his throat and the man directed his attention to the bald man.

"What is it Nigel?" asked the man. Nigel, the bald man, shuffled the files in his hand nervously.

"Have you heard of the security shutdown at the Pentagon?" the man at the desk nodded, "Well, look who's to blame." Nigel shoved a picture of a white haired man and a redheaded woman into the man's face.

"G.L.O.V.E. operatives Otto Malpense and Laura Brand-Malpense. Unsurprising." Nigel Darkdoom shook his head and pointed to the pictures of a white haired girl, her hair tied into a ponytail. She had a petite face and green eyes with a cute, upturned smile, nearly the spitting image of her mother. In the next picture, there was a red haired boy with blue eyes and a square, arrogant face. His blue eyes and taunting smile suggested he was the kind who didn't mind stealing your wallet while you weren't looking.

"No. The lockdown was merely the fault of two thirteen year old identical twins: Kylie Malpense and Dexter Malpense. What should we do Dr. Nero? Arrange them for a pickup?"

"Their children must be even more mischievous than their parents to do such a feat at such a young age. If BOTH are to come here, as well the Fanchu siblings, and your children too, I might as well stop taking the Age-Prevention pills that you invented for me, Nigel." Nigel chuckled with the doctor.

"However, since we have installed a new program where previous Alphas may come back and teach, we can invite Otto and Laura to teach Technology, and Shelby and Wing can teach Tactical Education. Also, if the twins are mischievous enough, their parents can control them." Nero continued.

"It's agreed then?" Darkdoom asked," The Malpenses are coming to H.I.V.E."

* * *

Chapter 1

Kylie was busy hacking into the F.B.I database when she heard three taps, which was the signal from her twin brother, Dexter, that someone was coming their way. She had just finished what they were here for anyways: to find out the location of the president's vacation. Her parents were away for the time being, and Kylie found no reason to spend the nights at home alone. She and her brother were planning to go there to embarrass President Nideon in front of the United Nations council. Why? Well, President Nideon had focused on military strength instead of intellectual strength, which had turned most Americans against him. But the government refused to impeach him still. So that's why Kylie hacked into F.B.I. database.

Then she heard a zapping sound right behind her. _What the-?_ F.B.I. agents never tasered suspects. Unless. This wasn't F.B.I. The realization hit her just before the world turned black.

.

* * *

"Ugh…." Kylie heard a voice moan next to her ear and felt the heavy weight of her brother on her shoulder. Groggily, she pushed the body onto the floor. _Thunk!_ Kylie shot strait up. _A thunk?_ The floor of a building shouldn't go thunk, that would mean they were in an air craft. Looking around, she saw that the person she shoved off was not, in fact, her brother. He was an Asian boy, and by his features, he was about 13, the same age as she. He had a cute face framed by dark, ruffled hair. Her brother, Dexter, was examining the 'cell' they were in, searching frantically for an exit route.

"Give it up, Dex," Kylie called over to her brother, who was totally oblivious to his surroundings. She had scanned the perimeters but found no exits. Dexter sighed and kicked the cell angrily. Since the hold had no windows, she decided to improvise one. She pulled out the blacksmith tools her mother gave to her for her eleventh birthday and began blowtorching a square in the metal. Then, she felt around the heel of her shoe and pulled out a secret compartment that contained lock picks she had gotten from her mysterious godmother and father. Supposedly, the locks were custom made, and Kylie was okay with that. The locks had helped her break into the Pentagon.

Dexter glowed when he saw the locks, suddenly remembering that he too, had a secret compartment where a minicomputer was stored. Kylie shook her head at her brother.

"Seriously? You totally forgot that we had our stuff with us?" Dexter gave her a sheepish grin and nodded. Then he stared at the limp body of the boy and then stared back at me.

"What do you want ME to do? I'm not going to carry him all the way outta here?" Kylie snapped. Dexter smiled in that quiet way of his, the smile that was creepy only to Kylie, the smile that everyone simply loved.

"I think you will," he spoke softly. Kylie opened her mouth to argue, but Dexter began again, "He must be in the same situation as us. Well, sort of the same anyway. I mean, it's not everyday you meet kids who hack into government systems. Plus, I think I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't place it. Maybe in one of Mom's totally encrypted emails. I was only able to catch a glimpse of a picture of a little kid that kinda looked like him. You won't need to carry him anyway. He's waking up." Dex was right. Again. As always. Kylie sighed and began to approach the slumped kid.

As she neared the kid, her gut was telling her to jump. And usually, when her gut told her to do something, it was right. Like that time when Anna, the school queen bee and drama queen, was about to scratch Kylie with her deadly pedicure. Or that time where a guy was about to run over her brother with a car, and Kylie pushed him over to the other side of the road. The instinct to jump now was irresistible.

Kylie couldn't resist- the instinct was too strong. She guessed that her instinct was clairvoyant or something, the kid lashed out his foot at Kylie. Getting up, he punched Kylie over and over, trying to knock her out. Her instincts took over, and she dodged the boy's attacks, which were slowing down by the minute. Finally, the boy decided to end the match and used a move that Kylie recognized- the Dragon Scale. He scaled the wall and began to unleash a torrent of kicks while falling. She knew his every move because she had a private tutor named Natalya who had taught her the same moves. She sort of hated the training (it was hard), but it was very useful. Apparently, Natalya owed her parents something for something her dad did years before. Breathing hard, the boy prowled around, looking suspiciously at Kylie.

"Who are you?" he darted his eyes around the cargo and spotted Dexter.

"Not your enemy!" Kylie hissed," Seriously? We're trying to escape here. I am Kylie, and that is my brother Dexter. Our last name is Malpense. And you are?"

" I am Jason Fanchu. I was captured with my sisters Skylar and Natalie. And how did you know Dragon Scale? I thought only-" Jason was cut off by Kylie.

"-Natalya's students knew that move?" she grinned. Finally someone understood how cool fighting was! Jason nodded in appreciation. They started chatting about the moves that Natalya had taught them.

"Earth to you lovebirds," Jason blushed at this," but we gotta escape here." Dexter. Ever so blunt. Nodding, Kylie picked up her lock set and began to pick at the door. With a small click, the door opened. Jason gaped at her, but Dexter just walked on by like it was normal. Which it was. As Dexter walked out of the cell, alarms screamed and screeched as if their lives depended on it.

"Damn!" Dexter hissed," I totally forgot about that!" Kylie groaned. Whatever chance they had of escaping was now… reduced to a 0.001 percentage. Kylie's brain was weird like that. Whenever she was presented with a challenging situation, her brain would just come up with percentages of chances (in this case, survival). Since Dex knew that she could do that, he glanced in her direction.

"Any chance we had before, which was 85% by the way, is now 0.001%. The alarms have most likely triggered a system where everything is shutdown to prevent prisoners from escaping. Whoever sent these guys REALLY don't want us to escape. I'll even bet you this is even the first time it has happened." Jason looked surprised that Kylie could have that logistically down in less than a minute. She winked at him. Kylie usually never let anyone in on her secret, except her family. But this guy seemed different from all the people at her old school, so she supposed it was okay. Then, something nagged her. Something about that kid wasn't right, like her brother had said. She couldn't place her finger on it; there was something that triggered her curiosity. Kylie put it to the back of her mind and began planning a way to shut off the alarms. Then she heard the woman.

* * *

Jason had never seen a girl quite like Kylie before. White hair, green eyes, everything about her was weird. Especially when she dodged his dad's favorite move, the one where the user appeared to be sleeping and then would lash out at an attacker. And she also surprised him by picking the lock of their cell with what looked like a kit she kept in her shoe. He had to admit, she was pretty cute, but she looked nothing like her twin Dexter. Dexter had come off as a friendly guy, but as a thief as well. Jason would probably get along quite well with him and his sister. _Maybe Kylie could be more than a friend,_ a voice nagged at the back of his head.

Jason shook his head and tried to focus on the blaring problem. The alarm Dexter had triggered was still at the top of their priority. As fast as it began, the alarms stopped.

"I see the birds have escaped from their cage. You know, I could've taken away your tools, Ms. Malpense, but I wanted to see how you would fare with them. I see you have meet Mr. Fanchu. I believe I don't have to introduce myself. I think you will see that we have already met, " spoke a voice right behind Jason, which made all three of them jump in surprise. Whirling around, Kylie began rapid-firing questions at the voice. But something made her falter. Meanwhile, Jason processed the voice in his mind. It sounded slightly familiar, the soft lilt, the slight accent. Wait a minute!

He spun around. _Could it be?_ His eyes confirmed his suspicions. The woman was no other than their tutor , Natalya.

"Natalya?" Kylie asked, confused and angry at the same time," Why are you doing this? I thought you were a good guy!"

"I'm terribly sorry to do this, but you'll learn later." She pulled out a tranquilizer (?) gun and shot Kylie in the chest. Surprised, she fell down into a pile at Dexter's feet. Angry, Dexter charged at the black-clad woman. Jason wanted to shout out no, but before he could do that, a fire from her gun shot him in the back. He was falling, falling into darkness.

* * *

Shelby Trinity-Fanchu paced across the room, anxiously waiting. An Asian man sat down on the bed, meditating, opposite Shelby.

"Give it a break, Shel. Raven's probably got them under control by now," Laura Brand-Malpense said to the pacing blonde.

"Then WHY is it taking so long, dammit!" the blonde yelled back. Laura walked over to her best friend and tried to comfort her.

"I know you are worried, Shelby, but you have to trust me on this one. Raven's got it all under control. Plus, she's got a sleeper. That would be her last resort," At this, a spiky- white haired man sat next to Laura and rubbed her shoulders.

"Knowing you, Laura, Kylie and Dexter are going to be a handful," everyone chuckled at this. Laura smiled at this.

"Aye, but knowing you, those twins are going to try and escape H.I.V.E. God help Raven if they're stuck in the same cell as Jason, Skylar, or Natalie. There's a reason we kept them apart. Combined with our deadly hacker skills and their-" at this, Laura pointed at Shelby and Wing" – deadly assassin/ninja skills, they would've taken over the White House. Seriously. I mean, with just Dex and Kylie alone, they took over the Pentagon! What else cold they have done if we all went on a 'trip', and they were left alone to their own devices!" Everyone burst into laughter at the note of seriousness in Laura's voice. A beeping noise from their Blackboxes announced the arrival everyone was waiting for. The new stream of Alphas.

* * *

Jason groaned. The last thing he remembered was watching Kylie getting shot just right before he did. Opening his eyelids, he saw Kylie's lips near his. _GAAH!_ His mind screamed. He backed away quickly before Kylie could wake up and find them in that position. That would have been SUPER awkward.

* * *

**So yeah. I didn't really know how to end it, so I ended it pretty awkwardly. If I get enough reviews (maybe two or three), I'll publish another chapter. I got this idea while thinking. How else? ;D JK. I got while reading a fanfic. This is my first one, so I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading!**

**Sapphyst  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason got up, noticing that the siblings were still asleep. Inspecting the room, Jason found that it was soundproof as well as escape proof. Leaning against the wall, he contemplated what he had done to earn him a place to be here. Perhaps it was the jewels that he 'borrowed' from a security vault the belonged to a famous Swiss banker. _That was very wrong_, a voice that sounded similar to his sister, Skylar's, spoke in his head. Great. To add to his growing list of fears, hallucination was one of them. He tried remembered what else he had done to be kidnapped like that. Oh yes. How could he forget? The theft of Mona Lisa.

Natalie, being the mischievous little girl she was, suggested they play Truth or Dare, Fanchu style. Skylar, ever so innocent, asked what Fanchu style Truth or Dare was played. Thus, Natalie began to explain. Basically, when one chose Dare, the other would have to dare them to do something extreme. And since their parents had conveniently left the night before, their game had quickly escalated to a game of petty thefts. And before he knew it, his sisters had goaded him into stealing the Mona Lisa.

To be fair, the French security HAD been pretty tight. But, Natalie's talent of copying voices had easily shut down the system. That provided Jason with a safe and sound theft. It had been HOURS before the French had realized that the Mona Lisa was missing. Gloating over his victory, he had not sensed the presence lurking in the shadows of the house. Skylar's scream was the last he ever heard of his sisters. Done reminiscing, he began to worry about the two companions that were tranquilized along with him.

Peering over to the still unconscious siblings- how long do tranquilized people need to sleep? - Jason stared at a sleeping Kylie, blushing furiously when he realized she was doing the same thing. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to act like being hit was something that happened to him. In fact, it sort of was true. In the last few days, he had been knocked out, tasered to make sure he didn't struggle, smacked to keep quiet, and tranquilized to prevent escape. That made a grand total of four hits.

To be truthful, the hits didn't really hurt him. Jason didn't feel anything as someone jabbed the soft flesh on the back of his neck. The taser had been administered right after a series of pressure points that had made him lose consciousness. The smack was half-hearted, which Jason didn't really feel. His dad had always made him spar with him and Jason ended getting hurt by accident. He would usually stumble into hedges or run into a chair. That, over time had, strengthened Jason. The tranquilizer felt like something or someone had rocked him to sleep and sung soothing songs into his ear.

"Y-yeah," Kylie said shakily," Are you?"

"Yep. Um, I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

"You do?" she squeaked. Looking puzzled at the strange change of her voice; she cleared her throat and began again.

"You do? Shoot away." She sat, staring intently at Jason. He was so caught up in those intense green eyes that he forgot what he was going to do. And her white hair, although unusual, fit her features perfectly, making her cute no matter what face she made.

"Helloooo? Jason?" Kylie was in his face, waving her hands in front of his eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed, probably worried about him staring off into space.

"Are you okay? I mean, you were about to ask a question or something, and then, you stared off into space. Did that thing Natalya shot at you hurt you or something? Do you have like any pains or anything?" Her eyes looked at Jason's arms and legs, searching for any sign of injury.

"Oh, it was nothing. It was just probably a side effect of the gun-thing. Ah, yep, the question. Would you mind trading stories?" Jason asked.

"Stories?" Kylie asked, confused.

"Like telling me about times when you were nine or something. Then I would tell you about something I experienced."

"That sounds like a cool way to pass the time. Ok. So, do you want to go first?" Jason shook his head and gestured for Kylie to begin.

"I'll start with, uh, oh! The first time I had met Natalya. She was, like, 25 years old, and I was 5. Back then, we were super hyper, and my dad tried to catch me and my brother so we could meet her. He ended up running into chairs, and my mom had to untangle him from a mass of chairs. Of course, by the time that was sorted out, we had escaped from the clutches of our parents. But 'the woman in weird clothing', as we called her, caught us and tickled us both until we stopped struggling.

'Now, Ky, Dex. Behave.' My mom used that voice that was only used to make us listen.

'Ok, mum.' We chorused.

' I'd like you to meet Ra-'

'Natalya.' The woman had cut in abruptly. Looking puzzled, my dad had brought her aside to roughen out the details of her name. Using one of my modified MalFunction devices, I listened in to their conversation. I don't remember their conversation anymore.

I had quickly put away the Listener, as I had affectionately called the device, and started tuning out of the conversation, as the two adults had returned and were talking, presumably catching up. My five-year-old mind began wondering, and soon enough, I had gathered enough materials to play a prank. I used the lemon soap to make her shoes slippery, and placed a bucket of soapy water on the top of the door. Suffice to say, the plan worked, and I was grounded for two weeks. But it was worth it." She smiled.

"Your turn." Jason smiled weakly. While listening to Kylie's story, he had contemplated which one to tell. Fortunately, the aircraft had landed, and it had spared him from telling a story. The hard landing had woken up Dexter, who at the time was asleep since their previous encounter with Natalya.

"Wha? Were arr we?" he slurred, obviously still under the effects of the tranquilizer.

"Still in the plane, obviously. We almost could've escaped, but Natalya shot us, remember. And up to now, I've been waiting for you to wake up." Kylie snapped.

"More like smooching up to Ninja boy here." Dexter smirked, seeing the blush creeping up on Kylie's and Jason's face. Jason felt his blush deepen when Kylie looked over to him, seeing if he was having the same reaction.

"What? No snarky comment now?"

"Jeez, Dex. You can be such a jerk sometimes!" Kylie shouted and walked past the security guard had just opened the door. The guy gave Jason and Dexter a 'what-the?' look.

"You don't need to know. Just take us where you want to." Dexter lifted his hands up in the air and walked out with the man. Jason sighed. Sometimes the red-haired boy, in the short time that Jason had known him, was super annoying and had a talent for getting on your nerves. But, he could be caring when he wanted to. Jason walked out with his hands in his pockets, awaiting the fate that held him there.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own H.I.V.E**

* * *

Kylie fled the airplane thingy-mabob with tears in her eyes. Dexter was a _bleep bleep bleep bleep_ _ This part of the story has been drowned out due to the fact that a certain character was cussing at a particular red-head_ LALALALALALALA Rainbows! Tricked ya! *laugh maliciously* _ She walked up and joined the mob in the center. Kylie guessed they were kidnapped as well, for they were crying for their parents. They didn't understand what was happening. Neither did she. In the past few hours, Kylie been kidnapped, met a boy she had thought she'd seen before (déjà vu anyone?), shot by a tranquilizer pulse that had been fired by an old friend, and been teased at a time she didn't need teasing at all. That was the final push. Tears started flowing freely; there was no way they could stop now.

"Hey! Are you okay?" a voice broke into her thoughts. It was a blond haired girl, about 7-8, with Jason's eyes.

"Have you seen my brother?" Another girl that looked exactly similar to the blond girl, except older with brown hair, walked towards Kylie.

"Nope. But I found a crying girl." The blond one pointed to Kylie, who was now reduced to sniffles. The blond girl pointed to Kylie as if she was a huge stuffed teddy bear she had just won at a carnival booth.

"I-I'm okay." Kylie found her voice," By any chance, are you Natalie and Skylar?" Her brain had already begun to scan them and compare them to Jason. It was like a freakin' fingerprint search in those crime TV shows. _Resemblance: 99.9999999999%_ she could almost hear the mechanical voice in her head.

"Yep..?" Natalie cocked her head," How do you know?"

"I'm psychic." Kylie crossed her arms, trying to act like she did it all the time.

"Yeah right!" Natalie put her hands on her hips.

"You saw through my guise, didn't ya? Smart kid." Kylie smiled," Jason, my brother, and I was stuck in the same cell. They're right behind me. See? That's them over there."

As Natalie squealed in delight, Skylar smiled at her fading form that was jumping into Jason's arms. Kylie wished she had a little sister that would hug her and love her like that. Walking with Skylar, she ran toward the trio, almost forgetting that she was supposed to be mad. She guessed this situation wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Skylar! Nat! Are you alright?" Jason held each at arm's length, searching them for any scratches or bruises.

"We're fine, Jason. Now, stop acting like mom and dad after we spar!" Natalie assured her brother. As the siblings caught up, Dexter stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Ky! You know it was me waking up.I'm always cranky after I wake up. Sorry?" he offered one more time before he wilted under Kylie's gaze.

"I don't care what you say, you were still being a jerk. I won't apologize to you. Maybe later, maybe not. Live with it Dex.' Kylie walked over to Jason.

"How did you find them? I owe you one!" Jason asked Kylie, and surprised her by hugging her. She turned crimson, with Natalie, Skylar, and Dexter gagging behind Jason.

"But I won't regret what I said!" Dexter waggled his eyebrows. This time it was Skylar spoke up.

"Oh puh-lease! I bet you would do the same thing if someone hugged you like that!"

"Prove it!" Dexter stuck out his tongue at Skylar. She responded by hugging Dexter, and when they broke away she pecked him on the cheek. She smiled cheekily.

"See? Now class, it seems that if you hug a person of the opposite gender, their cheeks will inflame. Exhibit A has just shown that. Class dismissed!" she bowed as Kylie, Jason, and Natalie applauded her .

"Oh shut up!" Dexter grumbled, turning redder as the 'crowd' went wild with laughter. Crossing her arms, Kylie made a face at her blushing twin, making sure that he knew he wasn't forgiven. Dex paled immediately. He knew that when Kylie was mad, she would stay mad at whoever angered her. It was the 'Wraith of Kylie', he had jokingly named. Usually, her anger was directed at bullies and jocks. Never at her brother. He had gone too far this time. A guard stepped up and prodded Jason in the back with his gun.

"Come on. Let's get moving." His voice wasn't unpleasant, like the one of the guards leading the other kids. His voice was soft, and understanding, as if he really cared about the kids. Nodding, Jason ushered his sisters into the clearing, and Kylie did the same with her brother. Kylie noticed that the guard favored his right leg and was straining to keep it from showing. He carried a sort of gun that looked modified to shoot something else instead of bullets. The guard caught Kylie studying him and began to break into pale sweat. It was as if he knew that all the kids here were super good at exploiting weaknesses. Kylie began to delve into the possibility.

He kept on looking around, super nervous. Self- consciously, his hand went to his leg, which happened a lot, Kylie observed as she walked. She began noting down the other kids' behaviors. One kid had to be kept in shackles because his hands kept on hot wiring the guns so he could shoot his captors. Another's hand and legs had to be bound together so he couldn't attack the guards assigned to him. _Weird,_ Kylie thought. Each and every kid that was paid special attention to, it was because of their abilities. Their abilities to do something grand. As if these kids were picked because of their skills. As if this school was a school for villains.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry this chapter was short, but it had to end on a thought that Kylie had. It sounds super ominous, right? So mosgem, Raven and Nero will be married in this story. Inner me: *squeal* Thanks to everyone who favorited as well. It means a lot.**


End file.
